


A Few Key Missing Facts

by ViaLethe



Category: Firefly, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: River's seen stranger things in a bar than Natasha Romanoff.





	A Few Key Missing Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Post AoU-AU for the MCU in which Nat goes hunting for Bruce. 
> 
> From a Tumblr prompt: _Nat, River, and Zoe walk into a bar AU_

“Let me guess,” Zoe says, “you ain't from around here?”

The woman shrugs, pulling tiny electrodes from the prone man in front of her, seemingly oblivious to River's close examination of the ones remaining on her other wrist. “Not from this galaxy, actually.”

“Just an illusion,” River says, and feels the keen thread of the woman's attention snap onto her like a beacon, though she doesn't look, doesn't move, doesn't let a single hair flicker like a flame.

Zoe's gaze makes a circuit between them, and she moves herself between them, casual, slow. “Shield,” River murmurs, without thought, and now the woman _is_ looking, attention snared.

“Mighty long way to come for a barfight,” Zoe says, after tossing River one of those please-behave-yourself looks she more often gets from Mal. “Expect you've got yourself another purpose in bein' out here.”

The red one watches River; she can hear thoughts circling, marching in a language that's unfamiliar. “I'm looking for someone.”

“Not me,” River says, answering Zoe's unspoken question. “You weren't really a dancer,” she says, stepping forward, watching the red of the woman's hair; red like blood, a warning flare. “But that's an illusion too. You're not a monster either.”

The moment stretches out, longer and longer and the woman's thoughts are a void, an empty blankness that threatens to swallow River whole, until-

The woman blinks, and smiles. “I'm Natasha,” she offers, looking from River to Zoe as though she's made a choice. “And you're going to help me find what I'm looking for.”


End file.
